Of Curiosity and Cats
by klutzygal12
Summary: Sundai meets a woman that has apparently lost her marbles! she tells her that her destiny is 300 years in the past...maybe thats how she ended up on a smelly dock in front of an even smellier town. LONGER SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Hmmmm

let me know if i should go on or not please!

summary: college student sundai (pronounced like the day...you know...sunday) is thrown into the past by some looney dreadlocked woman. There she meets Jack Sparrow. He obviously knows something about her necklace that she doesnt....and she intends to find out. Trying to find out the mystery of this lovely little necklace of hers will send her on an adventure that she wont forget...unless she gets amnesia

* * *

PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!!!!


	2. LOONEY DREADLOCKED WOMAN

**First off, i would like to say thank you to my first reviewer wesley!! Back atcha bud. I shall roast my delicious marshmallows over your flame until they are warm and toasty!! * sarcastic smirk ***

**Disclaimer: i dont own POTC...rub it in why dont you**

* * *

Currently, I was sitting in an uncomfortable chair in my world studies class at the local college. The under-sized window was the only thing that kept me from gouging my eyes out with a spork just for something to do. The view was great, it looked out over the wide stretch of beach just off the campus. I had been looking at sand and waves for half the class, blankly chewing my pen.

"Ms. Carter, is there a problem?"

I turned around seftly, causing my pen (which looked more like a chewed up dog treat seeing as how I had been gnawing on it for an hour) to fly out of my hand, landing next to Mrs. Lawsons outdated Mary Janes which just so happened to be on her feet.

"Sundai Carter."

Uh-oh, she used the full name. Of course excluding, very graciously i might add, my horrific middle name, Beaula. **(i'll give you a Jack Sparrow t-shirt if you can guess where i got her middle name) **Oh yes, my name was Sundai Beaula Carter. I guess it proves that once many moons ago my mother did have a sense of humor, a sich and twisted one, but still a sense of humor...wonder where it went?

"Yes Professor Lawsons?"

"Is there something outside of this window that I shold know about?"

was she serious?

"Well we could discuss any hypothesis you may have on the number of grains of sand, but that hardly seems interesting."

"Ms. Carter, some people may find that sarcasm of yours witty and charming. I am here to tell you I am not one of those people. It is my job and my duty to make sure your useless mind sucks up an ounce of useful information, and I intend to carry that task out."

"Thank you Professor Lawsons."

I slathered on the sarcastic appreciation like fudge on a cake. My efforts were rewarded with a large vein popping out of her pasty forehead. She pointed a long finger towards the door.

"Out of my classroom!"

I happily gathered my things and skipped out the door. Its safe to say I do not enjoy her class.

* * *

I was walking to my car when I felt a light pull on my feet. It seemed as if my little piggies wanted to wee-wee-wee all the way to the beach. I threw my bag next to my car without putting them in. If someone felt the need to take my books and empty wallet, all I would have to say is good ridance. They could take my crappy car while their at it.

I took off my purple suede boots so I could feel the sand between my toes. I sighed and pulled my overly curly, long brown hair from its ponytail, closed my green eyes, and let the salty wind envelop my body.

The beach was the only place I ever really felt alive. The pull of the ocean had been with me ever since I was born, I doubted it would ever go away.

The wadves were just starting to lap at my feet when I had the creepy feeling that someone was looking at me. I slowly turned around and found two brown eyes staring at me. I shrieked and felt it was a good time to start testing out my ninja skills. The owner of the eyes grabbed my hand mid-chop.

She smirked and released my hand. I finally got a good look at her. She was pretty...in an interesting way, with dreadlocks and coffee colored skin. Around her eyes there was smudged khol. The most unusual thing about her was her clothes. She was wearing a 17th Century style dress, that Im sure used to be white or maybe brown, but now from what i'm guessing was dirt and time, its now caught in color limbo and looks a sickly darkish yellow. My eyes traveled to her necklace. I fingered mine. They were almost exactly alike, except mine was a mix of blue and green...like the sea.

"Um....hi"

"Hello child."

A one-sided awkward silence hung in the air, the other side seemed perfectly content to stare at me.

"So........how bout them lakers?"

"Child, your destiny is waiting for you"

blink.

blink.

"Right, well so is my hamster tamale, and he gets awfully lonely, so i better be off"

I pulled my boots back on and turned to go, but her voice stopped me.

"Have you ever felt that you dont belong?"

I turned around.

"You sound like Hagrid"

"Have you ever felt like you dont belong anywhere but the sea?"

"Uhhhh....pssh no"

"Sundai Carter, you are in the wrong time. Your destiny waits nearly three hundred years in the past."

"Okay susie talks a-lot, how do you know my name? You know what it doesnt matter. But I will be happy to escort you to the whack shack."

"It is time for you to leave here Sundai. It is time for you to go where you belong."

As she spoke the clouds rolled across the sun making it darker, and the waves got choppier with every word. I now had to yell to be heard over the howling winds.

"Look you looney dreadlocked woman! I have already had my crazy pills for today and i dont want to over-dose. So iv got to run"

"You will understand in time"

As she said the last word, a huge wave came over me and swept me inside the dark mesmerizing ocean. Who's gonna look after tamale now?

* * *

**HOORAY!! FIRST REAL CHAPPIE!!!**

**enticing little button....click it....give into temptation and review**

**PLEASE!!!!!**


	3. mysteriously sexy

**Yo Peeps! This took a really long time! I tried posting it on Tuesday but my stupid fingers pressed Esc...we all know what that does. Therefore klutzygal got a bit discouraged and threateningly at my computer but it was not intimidated :(**

**BUT THANX FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!**

**xoBeautifulxDisasterxo: Thanx! I luv constructive criticism like aliens love to cut up people and inspect them for future studies! I tried to be more careful on this one but im not the best with grammar (as im sure you can tell :P)**

******iluvgandfw12**: *hands over jack sparrow t-shirt* CONGRATS!! AND THANX FOR FAVORITING! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE 2!

**also thanks to Ashyia Francis Belladonna, ****xoBeautifulxDisasterxo, ********iluvgandfw12, and lady Pocketmouse for alerting/reviewing!!**

**Disclaimer: do you really think i own pirates of the caribbean?? unless you count the dvds and my jack sparrow action figure (EMPHASIS ON THE ACTION FIGURE)** SQUACK!

* * *

SQUACK!

Wherever that bird was, I hope some hunter came by and shot it. I just want to go back to sleep, but will that feathered creature let me? NO! My head feels like theres line-dancing and my mouth feels like a beach....

beach.

sand.

creepy woman.

wave.

All at once it came back, that creepy jamaican woman rambling on about my 'destiny', tamale feeling abandoned....my purple boots most likely being ruined. I looked down and found they weren't quite ruined...just a little wet. The one upside to today. I sat up and opened my eyes. Instead of the prison that is college, behind me was a town.

And a nasty one at that. It looked like 99.9% of the population were drunk and the other .1% was about to be. Taking in my surroundings i found that i had in fact slept on a dock. A dock covered in mud and what potentially looked like vomit. My nose wrinkled and I backed away, entering the town.

* * *

The inside of the charming metropolis made me want to go back to the barf-covered plank of wood (a.k.a. the dock). There were men leering at me that looked like they had never had a formal introduction to soap. The only place that looked like I wouldn't get raped was some bar called the faithful bride.

I walked through the doors and maneuvered my way through the mosh pit of intoxicated men. I finally found my way to the bar and plunked onto the stool while turning myself around to survey the madness. My eyes locked with brown ones. He was staring at me curiously and I was happy to return the favor. He was mysterious and sexy. He was mysteriously sexy. He was sexily mysterious. His dreadlocked hair was covered with a red bandana and a hat. Throughout his hair and bear (which really made me giggle) were beads and bones...and things you couldn't really tell what they were.

"Can i get you somethin' lass?"

I turned my eyes from Mr. Mysteriously Sexy to a man considerably less sexy/mysterious.

It was then i noticed that he was wearing something that went out of style about a thousand years ago, everyone was. I had never been particularly observant. But this was just ridiculous. The man it seemed was still waiting for my answer. I blew out my breathe and put my head on the counter. Aforementioned head was then jerked back up when I distinguished that it was sticky and smelled mysteriously like soup.

"Just some water"

My voice came out all thick and gravelly. The man nodded and placed a mug in front of me. As he did this I felt someone come to stand next to me, I did not grace them with a glance and brought the mug to my GINORMOUS lips. Its not fun having huge lips. When you wake up in the morning their so big they look like their about to take over your face and start their own continent. Before the mug could make its way to my jupiter sized lips the man stopped me.

"That'll be a shilling miss."

Was he serious?

"Your going to make me pay for water?"

"Yes"

"Water is the most abundant resource on the planet and your going to make me pay for it?"

"Uh....yes?"

"Uh, no"

"It's just a shilling"

"Yea, a shilling your never going to see."

Whoever it was next to me chuckled.

"Then give back the water."

I glared at him for a minute before taking the cup and chugging it down to the dregs (sadly yes, there were dregs in the water.) I let out a loud 'Ahhhh' and wiped my mouth with my hand.

"Thats some yummy H2O!"

He looked at me, opening and closing his mouth.

"You are not a fish, close your mouth."

I turned around and squeaked out a perky 'toodles' and pranced off.

The chuckling man who witnessed the scene followed me.

"That was pretty impressive luv"

"Why thank you"

"Why your welcome, what's your name?"

"Sundai Carter."

He gave me a strange look. I was used to them. I had to be with a name like sundai.

"Right, well I'm Captain Jack Sparrow"

I noticed he put emphasis on the captain.

His eyes flickered down to my chest. I figured, as I'm sure you have, that he was ogling at my...erm...lady lumps. But as I looked down I realized he was actually looking at my necklace. I'd had it since I was born, my mom said someone had left it for me at the hospital with a note saying '_I'll be seeing you soon'_. Although she's been known to tell a lie or two (or 4,000,000,000,000). Even though i dont know where it came from, I always have it on. I think it's pretty. With it's long chain and heart shaped pendant, it was known to get a few looks.

"Where'd you get that luv?"

"I'v always had it."

"Who gave it to you?"

I was about to say someone at the hospitalwhen I thought better of it. Did they have hospitals here? Maybe the looney woman wasn't so looney after all, maybe she did send me to the past....how was i to know how else i got here? Where was here anyway? Everyone sounded British, but i highly doubted i was in England. It's way too wet and hot. Not that England isn't wet. Is it?

"Are there oceans in England?"

He wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Its part of an island luv"

"Oh...how about Finland?"

Did Finland even exist yet? Judging by his confused look I would say no.

"I dont see what any of this has to do with my question."

"....What question?"

"Who gave it to you?"

"Gave what to me?"

"YOUR NECKLACE"

"no need to snap."

He took a few breaths in to calm himself down.

"Will you please tell me who gave you the necklace?"

"I don't know. I'v never met the person."

It was partially true. I mean...i could have met them 38 times and not have known it.

"You've never had any contact at all?"

"Unless you count the note"

"What note?"

"The one they left that said '_I'll be seeing you soon'_"

He looked happy with my answer.

"Well, I think my ship could use someone like you."

He wanted me on his ship? He met me what, like five minutes ago?

I looked at him ready to inform him of how he was just as much a looney as the joker when i saw his brown eyes again. I could have dived headfirst like Augustus Gloop in Willy Wonka's chocolate fountain. But there was a gleam there that stopped me.

This particular gleam tolk me he knew something i didnt. And judging from our previouse conversation, it was about my necklace...or the declaring of the nation Finland. Either way i wanted to know.

My answer came fast.

"Alright, sounds like fun."

Curiosity killed the cat.


	4. The horrors of rum and walls

**HELLO OLD FRIENDS! LONG TIME NO SEE! I apologize from the bottom of my wee little heart for not updating since December. I realize that is far too long. I lost almost all faith in this story until Hazel left a review that made my adolescent mind say "ONWARD WITH THE STORY YOU SILLY GIRL! THERE ARE MINDS TO BE MORPHED!" So alas, here I am with chapter 3.**

**Thanks to: Hazel- I love you forevers and evers for saying such nice things of Sundai!**

**Christines Smart Replacement- I 3 your name. Yes I ADORE your fic :) and yes I have read the book. (It's glorious) The looney dreadlocked woman is in fact Tia/Calypso.**

**Ashyia Francis Belladonna- You clever little minx you. Satisfaction brings it back everytime.**

**CottonHeadedNiggyMuggins- I LOVE YOU MORE**

**xoBeautifulDisasterxo- Thanks so much! I try very hard but I believe I should be tested for ADD so my grammar suffers...**

**My mind is screaming "GET ON WITH IT!" not unlike the angry mob in Monty Python. So I shall.**

**In case anyone wants to know, I was listening to the glorious sounds of Glee and Lykke Li while typing this.**

* * *

"This is your ship?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

I looked at it again. I'm not sure what I was expecting, but I can tell you what I wasn't. I wasn't expecting a glorified dinghy with oars.

"When you said ship I was thinking big, with, I don't know, a sail or something."

"It has a sail."

As he said this he pointed to a plank of wood holding up (barely) a moist blanket.

"We will be finding one at the next port."

"And how far is the next port?"

He started to put a few bags of food in the "ship".

"A day and a half if we make good time."

"Thats a long time"

"No it's not."

"Actually it is."

"Actually its not, so why don't you sit down so we can be on our merry little way, hmmm?"

I huffed and plopped myself into the boat, which seemed small enough to house possibly _one _of the "ROUS'S" from _The Princess Bride._ We pushed off and started on ous day and a half journey. That is a long time to be in something hardly bigger than my barely 5 foot frame. What if I had to go to the bathroom?

Are we just going to sit around for 36 hours? The last time I'd done that was last year when there was a Humphry Bogart marathon on. I need to exercise! I need to be fit! Not that I do much of that at home. My idea of staying fit was my exercise dvd of _how to breakdance like da pros._

All of these horrible thoughts were giving me a headache that felt like little woodland creatures wearing clogs were practicing a rendition of _Stomp! The Musical. _inside my brain.

"Jack-"

"Captain."

"Well then, do whatever it is women do to entertain themselves."

"But we don't **_Have_** any chocolate and cheesy 80's movies. Hmmm. Now I want to watch _Heathers."_

He looked confused for a moment before shrugging it off.

"Then do something else."

I was skimming my hand along the top of the water as I tried to think of something. I smiled as it came to me and started to sing.

"99 bottles of rum on the wall, 99 bottles of rum."

Jack seemed to brighten at the mention of rum.

"Take on down pass it around, 98 bottles of rum on the wall!"

His previous expression of happiness faded into one of horror at the prospect of wasting rum.

"98 bottles of rum on the wall, 98 bottles of rum. Take one down, pass it around, 97 bottles of rum on the wall!"

"1 bottle of rum on the wall, 1 bottle of rum. Take one down, pass it around, no bottles of rum on the wall!"

Jack had looked like he was ready to pull his hair out and choke me with it for the last 20 minutes, I on the other hand was excited that after 23 years of distractions and boredom I had finally finished this infamous song.

He was trying to calm himself while muttering his thoughts, ranging from "I hope she drowns" to "Elizabeth would love that song, all the blood rum's gone."

"I'm bored again."

"Please don't sing that song again." he said sounding quite meek.

"Okay."

"Good."

"I KNOW A SONG THAT NEVER, EVER, EVER ENDS! EVER EVER ENDS, EVER, EVER ENDS! I KNOW A SONG THAT NEVER EVER, EVER, EVER ENDS AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!"

"That ones even worse."

He had cut me off mid-breath with his mumbling.

"MUMBLER!"

He was quite startled with my sudden outburst.

"Right, so if you're going to be on my ship-"

I snorted.

He glared.

"-then we are going to have some rules."

"Rules?"

I asked in an asking fashion, raising my favorite eyebrow, Fredrico.

"Yes, rules. Number 1, you must **always** refer to me as Captain, Captain Jack, or Captain Sparrow. You my dear have the freedom the choose which, savvy?"

"Alright**, Captain, **you must always refer to me as Sundai, Sundai, Sundai, or Godess Divine, savvy?"

"Rule number 2, you may **NEVER **touch my hat."

I of course responded by lifting up my pointer finger in the general direction of said hat, and stopped it just a centimeter away.

He glared at it and finished his list.

"And 3, should anyone ask you about that little trinket of yours-"

He waved his hand in front of my chestular area.

"-you are to promptly kick and/or puch them, call them a good for nothing sod, and run away."

"Why?"

"New rule."

"Oh, do tell."

"No more questions."

He slapped my finger away from his hat and pulled out his compass.

"Jack."

"What?"

"Who's the most handsome and charming pirates on the planet?"

I smiled sneakily as I said this.

"I said no questions."

A deep silence hung in the air for about 5 seconds.

"...Me, now Godess Divine, make yourself useful and row. We're almost there."

* * *

**Hooray! Another chapter done!**

**If you liked it, review. If not, change your name and move to Zimbabwe. **


	5. Invsion of Holly Hobbie

**HELLO! I am once again sincerely sorry for the wait. However, now I have most of the story done and ready to go! Thank you to those who stuck with me. I dedicate this chapter to you my little Daisy flowers. **

**Gnarly-: How wonderful you were watching them!**

**SCimprintedonmeHAHA: He tries.**

**The Singing Sharpie: It did. It just took a while.**

**xoBeautifulDisasterxo: Thank you! I try to edit and make sure it is better.**

**Dory Squishy: Thanks a zillion. I love your username. It made me giggle.**

**rockndasha: You will hear it soon enough **** Just have patience.**

**Ashyia Francis Belladonna: Made this one a little longer for you!**

**marthafdg: Thank you! I'm glad I can make you laugh. I love making people laugh.**

**XDeadlyImperfectionX: :D I sang that as well. **

**Cottonheadedniggymuggins: You are mistaken my chum.**

**znk99fg7: Nope. Close though, That 70's Show.**

**ZhuZhuStar: I thought it was a pretty cool name for a hamster. I love your story as well! I hope you update soon!**

**Well, that is enough of that. ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you recognize, Holly Hobbie, Tic-Tac's, or Deranged Soccer Mom's.**

We had just landed onto the shores of a significantly less smelly town. Actually it smelled quite nice here.

I looked at the town in front of us. There were small children (who weren't shooting each other), mothers (who weren't selling themselves for rum money), and shops (that people weren't trying to steal out of).

"Um, Jack?"

"Hmmm?" he asked as he halfheartedly tied the mighty vessel (which I had named Serphina) to a dock.

"Not that this isn't quaint and lovely, but won't you sort of…stick out?"

He finished, somewhat, tying down Seraphina and turned to face me. He stared at me in silence before shrugging and saying "Probably."

Jack then grabbed my hand and pulled me into a town full of people who were most definitely not pirates.

"Alright darling, the main thing you have to remember in a port like this, is to stick to the places where no one will see you. For example, walls."

As he said this he pulled me against a wall with all the strength of a deranged soccer mom.

As we were walking and attempting to 'stay where people couldn't see us', I took a gander at the port I was currently treading on.

One thing I noticed was that the majority of people in the 16th, 17th, or wherever the hufflepuff I was, were quite ugly. Not to be mean or anything, but they were.

One of the ugly people I had the misfortune of laying my innocent eyes upon was watching Jack and I very intently. He donned a navy uniform, as well as an absurdly large schnozzle. His beady little eyes were still following us as I took him in.

"Jack." I said as I nudged him in the side.

He sighed.

"What is it now luv?"

"That navy guy is staring at us."

Jack looked discreetly over at him for a moment before smirking.

"If you noticed that, then you should have also noticed that his eyes are focused solely on you."

I looked at the creepy Navy guy again and noticed Jack was right.

"Why's he looking at me? You're the one who is dressed all piratey."

I waved my free hand (as he had yet to let go of my other) in front of him, indicating that this was the universal hand gesture for 'Piratey'.

"He's looking at you darling because, if you hadn't noticed, you are not exactly hard on the eyes."

I blushed and soon forgot about creepy navy guy due to Jack's compliment.

I wish I hadn't.

Jack decided I wasn't worth talking to as we made our way to a path that led into a bunch of trees.

"Ya know Hansel, I'm feeling a bit like you may be leading me to a cannibal residing in some gingerbread, so I'd like to ask where we are going."

Just as Jack was about to answer, I heard what I'm pretty sure was a gun click. Out from behind a tree stepped a man with a serious Napoleon complex.

He was so small that despite the very threatening gun he was holding, I giggled. He ignored my sudden burst of hysteria and continued towards us, smiling.

"Well hello there Sparrow, fancy seeing you here."

Jack was suddenly very tense. Despite his need for a back rub or something, he smiled easily.

"Long time no see, Beckett."

The short man, now named Beckett, smiled once again and cocked his head to the side.

"I see that you're journey has led you to an interesting piece of-"

His eyes flitted to my necklace just as Jack had done when he first met me.

"-leverage."

As Jack tensed even more, I decided that it was in my best interest to keep my trap shut.

"I don't believe I know what you're talking about mate."

"Oh, I believe you do. I also believe we all can agree that it is in everyone's best interest if you handed it, as well as the girl, over now."

For the first time his gaze actually came to my face. As his eyes rested on mine, the sensible side of my brain that was keeping me quiet, went on vacation.

"If anyone wants to know my opinion-"

"We don't."

I narrowed my eyes and heard Jack softly say something along the lines of "here we go…"

I felt my famous temper flare up.

"Listen here you tic-tac size of a man, just because this is the 16th century or whatever, doesn't mean I can be ignored just because I'm a woman. In the past 2 ½ days, I have been through more than you can imagine. I have been verbally abused by a crazy woman, nearly drowned by a magical time-machine wave, ridden in a VERY small boat with a pirate who won't let me in on ANYTHING that is going on, stared at by a creepy guy, AND I have had nothing to eat but vegetables for over 48 hours! I did NOT make MY way to the top of the food chain to eat FREAKING VEGETABLES!"

I finished my rant with a big breath and a foot stomp.

It was silent for a moment before Lord Tic-Tac snapped his fingers. For a moment I thought he was going to do a Spanish dance, but that proved to be illogical as around 7 armed men stepped out from the trees.

One of them, of course, being Creepy Navy Guy.

"If it weren't for Lieutenant Frasier here, I never would have found you or the necklace. I'm sure he would be more than honored to escort you to the prison while plans can be made for your execution."

I glared at Jack as Creepy Navy Guy, who now had a name as well, put us in handcuffs.

**(I was going to end it here, but as a sorry gift for taking so long, I added half of the next chapter.)**

I am just here to inform you that prisons in pirate times, STINK.

I closed my eyes hoping that when I opened them, I would be on my couch with Cake Batter Ice Cream in my hands, and GLEE on my television. I opened one eye with trepidation and saw that I was still in jail.

Poo.

Like the Swan girl from the stupid vampire books, I knew about three things.

1: My wrists were sore from the insanely tight handcuffs, or irons as Jack called them. Thankfully they were removed when we were placed in our cell.

2: I was in jail because of a creeper and a tic-tac with an anger problem.

3: I was pretty sure 9 out of the 47 men in the cell next to us, were about to be dead.

I looked around the small cell and saw Jack in the corner with his hat over his face. I assumed he was asleep and therefore be no help towards the boredom problem. I decided to explore the cell.

As it turns out, when you're in a cell, there's not a vast array of super fun activities to choose from. I was getting bored quite fast.

I decided Jack had had enough sleep for now, so I started poking him.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Po-

Jack caught my finger and removed his hat from his cranium.

I smiled brightly at his exposed face.

"Need something Luv?"

"I'm bored."

"I'm sorry."

"….So what are you gonna do about it?"

"Absolutely nothing."

I poked my large bottom lip out in full on pout mode. Jack's eyes softened for a moment before his regular mask of drunken nonchalance returned. That was happening quite often. Every time he would start to warm up to me, he would catch himself and switch back to cold-shoulder pirate master.

He now seemed perfectly content to sit in silence, ignoring my pout. I however, was not.

"Knock knock."

He heaved a big sigh before giving in and muttering "Who's there?"

"Ach."

"Ach who?"

"BLESS YOU!"

Silence.

After about an hour, Jack seemed to recall that he had a canteen full of rum. He was now quite delightfully intoxicated. Now that he was drunk, he seemed to not mind me so much. He was just sitting beside me smirking at a piece of hay. Just a simple, joker like smirk.

A simple DELICIOUS joker like smirk.

Curse you brain. He wasn't that good looking. Only if you like that tall, tan, slightly dirty, obviously devilishly handsome type of guy. Which I don't. Really.

"What's on your mind luv?"

Crap. He was sober enough to speak now.

"Uh…cookies."

"What?"

"I mean, um…butterflies."

Wow Sundai. Cookies and Butterflies. Kudos to you coherent thoughts. My mind has now been possessed by Holly Hobbie.

"Really now? You wouldn't be lying to old Jackie now, would you?"

"Um, no?"

"If you're going to be a pirate, your gonna have to work on your deceptive skills."

"Yes. Yes I will."

He had been scooting closer to me every second and was now right in front of my face. He smelled like rum and peanuts. Strange.

"Now luv, we're two pirates. Two _alone_ pirates."

I raised my eyebrows and gestured towards the other 3oo pirates in the next cell.

"Well, relatively speaking."

"Jack, go."

I said this as I pointed to his respective side of the cell.

"Fine, but you can't resist me forever."

He smirked and made his way to his corner. Drunkenness was apparently a way for him to loosen up and let me in. I made my way to his corner.

"So Jack, what do you want to tell me about this little old necklace of mine. You do seem quite interested in it."

I smiled and leaned towards him.

He smiled and leaned towards me as well.

"Not one little thing."

I resumed my pout and went back to my side.

It soon became apparent that Jack, in this incredibly long stretch of time between being arrested and well, unarrested, had moved his designated spot quite close to me.

When I say close, I mean his head was in my lap. He was apparently not drunk enough to let me in on the story of **my **necklace, but tipsy enough to use me as a pillow.

"So she joins the follies and falls in love with a King?"

"No, no, no, no, no. She falls in love with a gambler named Nicky Arnstein."

"Who?"

"UGH! The guy with the ruffled shirt."

"Oh."

It was then that a bunch of shouting started to come from outside the small (barred) window we had. We stepped onto a stool to watch a truly horrendous shouting match between two men.

One had apparently seen his fiancé playing tonsil hockey in the middle of the street with the other guy. He obviously didn't enjoy seeing that very much.

As it turns out, out stool wasn't in any condition to be sat on, much less stood upon by two nosy pirates.

So as I'm sure you've put together by now, it collapsed, sending me falling to the floor and Jack right on top of me. I was distracted from his weight (as he was about a foot taller than me) by his brown eyes, again.

They made me hungry for brownies. As I said, this distracted me for a minute, but I soon remembered why I was lying on the ground. Jack lying on top of me wasn't necessarily a bad thing, nevertheless I told him to get off.

"I happen to quite like this position."

I had a snazzy remark all lined up, as per usual. However once again I looked into his dessert-colored eyes and my mind went as blank as my bank account.

Jack slowly leaned towards me. We were almost to the smooch point when we both heard footsteps coming down the stairs. We sprang apart, going to separate sides of the cell. He smirked and I blushed when finally the owner of the footsteps stood in front of our door.

Jack's smirk vanished when he saw who it was.

"Well Jack, how nice to see you here."

I looked at Jack as he sighed and grimaced.

"Guess the map isn't as big a secret as I hoped. Barbossa, how lovely to see you."

**YAY! CHAPTER DONE!**


End file.
